


Человеческое

by Shell_dare



Series: Человеческое [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cyborgs, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: что-то вроде процесса доставания киборга из депрессии или "зачем нужны друзья"
Series: Человеческое [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073939





	1. Chapter 1

Пустая темная и гулкая комната. Вернее, не слишком большой зал, в который зачем-то приволокли стандартную койку, хотя он давно не нуждается в отдыхе в человеческом смысле этого слова. Киборг стоит возле окна, касаясь стекла бесчувственными пальцами, и рассматривает мертвую снежную равнину. Сенсоры могут разложить состав стекла вплоть до молекул, но простого человеческого чувства – осязания – у него больше нет. Снаружи бушует метель. Полуразвоплощенное кибернетическое тело, в общем-то, можно собрать обратно, но он не видит в этом смысла. Как и в своем присутствии здесь. 

– Ты всё еще здесь? – тихий, спокойный голос от двери.

– А разве мне можно выйти? – эхом отзывается Смоук. 

Дверь, конечно, никто не запирал. Как никто и не запрещал перемещаться по территории Храма, а за ее пределы выходить и не хотелось. Хотя кто бы мог увидеть его в арктической пустыне? Его тело давно уже не чувствует холода, боли или усталости. Только – холодно. Внутри, где-то в глубине возрожденной души. 

– Что за глупости у тебя в голове? – качает головой Саб-Зиро, входя и закрывая за собой дверь. – Ты здесь не пленник. 

– Я не об этом, – отзвук металла в голосе окрашивается эмоциями. Усталость, легкое раздражение… Что-то человеческое ему еще доступно. – Твой клан не простит мне того, что я сделал. 

– “Мой”? – грандмастер обновленного Лин Куэй приближается осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть тишину и полумрак. И – впервые за долгих десять лет – никуда не исчезающего друга. Настоящего, а не больной мираж. – Он столь же мой, сколь и твой. Я смог сделать это только благодаря тебе.

– А я уничтожил почти всё, что ты успел создать, – в голосе киборга горечь. – Я бы и тебя убил, если б меня не остановили! 

– Это был не ты, – криомант кладет одну руку на плечо киборга, а другой обхватывает стальное предплечье. – Только программа. Ты ни в чем не виновен.

\- В том и проблема, – Смоук глухо вздыхает. Но не пытается отстраниться или вообще уйти. Уходить, в общем, и некуда, и не хочется. – Да, Сайбот переписал мою программу. Но она отличалась от того, чем я занимался для Лин Куэй. Мне хотелось это делать. И я не уверен, что не захочется снова… – киборг поворачивается к другу всем корпусом. – Я боюсь навредить еще больше. Я – прошлое, Саб-Зиро. Отпусти меня. Не сможешь сам – у меня есть программа деактивации. 

– Нет. Я никуда не отпущу тебя больше. И никому не позволю распоряжаться твоей судьбой.

– Я же просто машина для выполнения приказов, – он чуть пожимает плечами. Такой простой и знакомый до боли человеческий жест… – Мне холодно здесь, Тундра.

– Хочешь, я принесу обогреватель? 

– Суровый арктический Грандмастер Лин Куэй сам ходит за одеялами для военнопленных? – Смоук смеется, тихо, очень похоже на себя прежнего, еще-живого. 

– Ты мой друг, Смоук. Сколько бы лет не прошло и насколько бы мы не изменились. Пойдем, – криомант осторожно переплетает пальцы с пальцами киборга и чуть тянет в сторону двери. – Я покажу тебе Храм.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Иногда – что уже сошёл, и вся эта, на редкость безумная, ситуация – плод его больного воображения. Но увы. 

Он не может спать. Измученный человеческий разум и рад бы провалиться в сон, но кибернетические системы упрямо держат идеальную боевую машину в рабочем состоянии. И зачем он позволил уговорить себя остаться? 

Здесь всё насквозь пропахло кровью. Едва уловимо, с нотками забирающегося с улицы мороза – в галереях и переходах Храма, сильнее – на тренировочных площадках и в лазарете, одуряюще-сильно – на площадке перед входом, где ещё совсем недавно едва не был уничтожен новый Лин Куэй. Неужели никто больше не чувствует? Или чувствуют, но делают вид? Тогда зачем?

Слишком много вопросов. Нужно устроить перезагрузку хотя бы компьютеру, пока не начал сбоить, но страшно. Страшно снова потерять те остатки человечности, которые удалось выцарапать у безжалостной программы.

Киборг гладит цветную мозаику на одной из стен редко используемого зала, пытаясь если не почувствовать, то хотя бы вспомнить, как ощущается на подушечках пальцев стекло. Наверняка оно очень холодное, впрочем, как и всё здесь. И слишком хрупкое.

– Ты специально забираешься туда, где никого нет? – звучит от входа в зал спокойный голос грандмастера.

Киборг молча пожимает плечами. Ответа на этот вопрос он и сам не знает. 

Саб-Зиро осторожно подходит ближе, ведёт ладонью по отшлифованной поверхности мозаики до пальцев друга. Киборг дёргается, собираясь убрать руку, но передумывает. 

– Смоук, что случилось? Тебе нужна помощь? 

– Нет, – он чуть качает головой. Попытки убедить Саб-Зиро, что он опасен и от него стоит избавиться, киборг бросил ещё недели две назад. – Просто… всё так изменилось. А я – нет.

Для него словно не было тех долгих десяти лет, которые так изменили мир вокруг. Хотя – без “словно”. Отключенные системы и анабиоз просто вычеркнули эти годы из его жизни. Он был – прошлым, и в настоящий, обновлённый и живой Лин Куэй не вписывался. Но Саб-Зиро упёрто продолжает считать иначе, и с этим приходится смириться.

Если бы не программа, которая иногда берёт верх над разумом и заставляет желать крови. Пока ещё ему удаётся останавливаться в дюйме от катастрофы, но киборг прекрасно понимает, что долго так продолжаться не может. Вообще-то, он подчиняется медальону грандмастера, но – друг не хочет ему приказывать.

И всё-таки, как же хочется спать…

– Смоук, – этот самый грандмастер прерывает затянувшиеся размышления самым бесцеремонным образом, тряхнув ушедшего вглубь себя киборга за плечо. – Прекращай изображать статую. Ты живой.

– Хочешь попробовать сломать мне руку? – он прекрасно слышит в своём голосе неприкрытое ехидство, но криомант отшатывается, словно гадюку увидел.

– Нет!

– Спокойней. У тебя и не получится, – киборг легонько стучит по броне, которая отзывается весёлым металлическим звоном. – Здесь нет ничего от несовершенного человеческого тела. Ну, так, по крайней мере, задумано. Я спать хочу, Тундра…

– Всего-то, – друг с облегчением улыбается и тянет его прочь из зала. – Пошли. Есть среди новичков один снотворец. Заодно и выясним, что он может.


	3. Chapter 3

Это была чертовски плохая идея. Нет, серьёзно. Если уж Саб-Зиро сумел стать грандмастером, то справиться с внезапно сошедшим с ума учеником точно бы смог. Можно было и не кидаться наперерез укрытому облаком едкой кислоты парнишке. Когда-то, ещё в старом Лин Куэй, они частенько становились свидетелями таких вот срывов. Не все выдерживают способности к контролю сверхъестественных сил. 

Вот только намертво вшитая подпрограмма защиты грандмастера оказалась сильнее доводов разума. Хорошо ещё, удалось остановиться и не свернуть несчастному шею. Подбежавшая пара медиков выдрала “добычу” из рук киборга и уволокла в лазарет.

– Ты же понимаешь, что дальше так продолжаться не может? – киборг мечется по рабочему кабинету грандмастера, не в силах и секунды провести на одном месте. – Рано или поздно я всё-таки сорвусь и кого-то убью. 

– Не сорвёшься. 

– Откуда столько уверенности? – Смоук останавливается прямо напротив криоманта, кладёт потравленные кислотой ладони на широкую дубовую столешницу.

– Потому что завтра ты начнёшь их тренировать.

– Это очень плохая идея, Саб-Зиро. Твой клан меня боится. И правильно делает. Я опасен.

– Не более чем кто-либо другой из нас. Я в тебя верю, Смоук. Я верю тебе. И кстати, – грандмастер с лёгкой улыбкой разворачивает лежащий на столе пергамент и показывает другу несколько ровных строчек, скреплённых печатью клана. – Это приказ. 

Киборг глухо вздыхает. Он уверен, что это очень глупая и опасная затея, но… дело даже не в том, что он всё ещё не может сопротивляться приказам верховного владыки Лин Куэй. А в том, что от слов друга по кибернетическому телу разливается полузабытое человеческое тепло. 

– Хорошо. Я займусь ими. 

Смоук мрачно оглядывает пятерых отданных ему “на растерзание” юных адептов с разной степенью страха и нахальства в глазах. Все пятеро – воздух. Он не удивился бы, узнав, что Саб-Зиро специально собирал их по всему земному шару. Киборг глухо вздыхает, покачав головой. Чему их может научить киборг-эненра?

Он глухо вздыхает. Нужно ведь что-то сказать… На глаза попадается пятый в шеренге тощий парнишка с такой же лёгкой сумасшедшинкой в глазах, которую Смоук – когда-то давно, ещё сам будучи зелёным юнцом – видел в зеркале. Решение оформляется мгновенно. Щелкнув пальцами, Смоук привлекает внимание учеников.

– Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы мне не доверяете. И имеете на это полное право. Но грандмастер считает иначе, а его приказы не оспариваются. Поэтому, для начала, нам всем стоит расслабиться. И поиграть в прятки, – киборг медленно растворяется в воздухе, становясь невидимкой. – Тому, кто меня найдёт, я уговорю Саб-Зиро поставить в комнате лишний обогреватель.

Киборг отступает на пару шагов и замирает. Любая телепортация выдаст его облаком дыма. Но юнцы, знающие его способности лишь понаслышке, вряд ли учтут этот факт. Может получиться неплохое развлечение.

Ученики рассыпаются по тренировочному залу, азартно прочёсывая каждый свой угол. Примеченный парнишка снисходительно поглядывает на суетящихся товарищей, потом со скучающим видом опирается на стену совсем рядом.

– Это очень хороший урок, учитель. Умение скрываться на самом очевидном месте… Вы научите нас такому?

– Насчет невидимости не уверен, – киборг возвращает себе видимое состояние. – К этому, всё же, надо иметь способность. А вот остальному – вполне. А сейчас все на улицу. Будем играть в снежки. Если втянем Саб-Зиро – покажу, как выводить из себя даже конченных отморозков.

В обеденном зале сегодня слишком шумно. Смоук держит в руках дымящуюся чашку кофе и мысленно улыбается. Не то чтобы ему нужно было отогреваться или он вообще мог этот кофе выпить – ему просто нравится запах. А чашка вообще принадлежит Саб-Зиро. 

В грандиозную снежную битву удалось втянуть не только грандмастера, но и весь клан. Попытавшийся возмутиться самоуправством криомант был с головой окунут в сугроб, и все его благие побуждения свелись к желанию отомстить шутнику. Шутник улепётывал длинными телепортами, но круге на пятом споткнулся и оказался в точно таком же – только выросшем мгновенно – сугробе. Недовольных сорванной – весьма, кстати, скучной, да ещё и на лютом морозе – тренировкой не было. 

– Ты выглядишь гораздо более живым, – тихо замечает Саб-Зиро, останавливаясь рядом. 

Киборг отдаёт ему кофе.

– Спасибо, что напомнил. Я, и правда, за десять лет забыл, как это. Тот парень пришёл в себя?

– Да. И просил передать, что даже если сойдёт с ума окончательно, на меня нападать больше не станет, – грандмастер делает глоток из чашки и, поморщившись, генерирует туда пару кубиков льда. – Смоук, когда я просил последить за моим кофе, я не имел в виду, что он должен оставаться кипящим. 

– Надо было лучше формулировать задание, – Смоук беззаботно пожимает плечами.

Криомант некоторое время молчит, поглощённый кофе и своими мыслями.

– Мне очень не хватало тебя. Всё это время. 

– Я знаю. Прости…

– Ты ни в чём не виноват, – Саб-Зиро упрямо качает головой. – Это, скорее, моя вина. Я должен был искать.

– Не нашёл бы. Давай не будем об этом. Теперь всё в порядке.

– Теперь, да… – криомант снова надолго замолкает. – Я хочу сделать из клана достойных защитников Земного царства.

– И я помогу тебе в этом.


	4. Chapter 4

Однажды это должно было произойти.

Главный зал Храма Лин Куэй запачкан кровью и ошмётками плоти. Спятивший киборг стоит посреди зала, удерживая на вытянутой руке последнего оставшегося в живых – грандмастера Саб-Зиро.

– Смоук! Смоук, проснись!

Голос криоманта выдёргивает киборга из кошмара. Смоук заторможено принимает сидячее положение, минуту ждёт загрузки системы и успокоенно выдыхает. Всего лишь сон.

В реальности идёт второй месяц полярной ночи, за стенами бушует снежный буран, клан заперт в пределах Храма, а единственного оставшегося на Земле киборга мучают кошмары и паранойя. Смоук ожидает нападения, постоянно торчит рядом с грандмастером, таскается следом, охраняя, и подозревает каждого, кто подходит слишком близко. Скорее всего, проблема в сбоях системы – ему давно нужен апгрейд – но эненра предпочитает перестраховываться. 

– Как только метель закончится, я найду того, кто тебе поможет. Обещаю. 

– Всё в норме. Это должно пройти, – Смоук подходит к окну, пытается хоть что-то разглядеть в мельтешении огромных колючих снежинок. – Скоро что-то случится. Я чувствую. 

– Что именно? – криомант тоже подходит к окну.

– Если бы я знал! Но вряд ли что-то хорошее.

Саб-Зиро вдруг зевает и тихо смеётся.

– Пошли на кухню. Уснуть ты мне вряд ли сейчас дашь, нужно что-то выпить.

Они совсем как в старые добрые времена юности тайком пробираются в обитель еды, не включая свет. Грандмастер на ощупь отыскивает чайник. Слышится тихий смешок киборга, и темноту прорезает узкий луч фонарика. Саб-Зиро аккуратно наливает воду и щёлкает тумблером. Провести в Храм электричество стоило немалых трудов, но с ним многое стало проще.

Конечно, они спокойно могли просто прийти и взять то, что нужно, не устраивая шпионские игры в темноте. Но было что-то безумно притягательное в тайном проникновении на кухню. Словно им снова по восемнадцать лет и такой рейд может закончиться карцером.

Устроив себе чашку кофе, грандмастер устраивается рядом с чинно сидящим за столом киборгом. 

– Буран, конечно, запер нас здесь, но ведь и сюда не может никто пробраться. Тебе нужно хоть немного расслабиться.

Он ожидает услышать очередное ехидное замечание, но слышит только тишину. В удивлении обернувшись к другу, криомант улыбается. Уронив голову на сложенные на столе руки, Смоук спит, стальные плечи тихо опускаются и поднимаются, выдавая спокойное дыхание. Если ему и снится что-то, то явно не кошмар.

Саб-Зиро задумчиво смотрит на совсем крошечную панель возле правого уха киборга, скрывающую систему активации, и борется с искушением. Специалист по кибернетике, которого нашла Соня Блейд по его просьбе, сможет добраться в Храм не раньше, чем ещё через пару месяцев, а до этого момента эненра изведёт подозрениями весь клан. Хороший руководитель должен думать о безопасности подчинённых. 

Но хороший друг никогда этого не сделает.


	5. Chapter 5

Сирена воет обычно всегда не вовремя и внезапно. Когда ты только-только предался заслуженному после долгой тренировки сну, или задержался в ванной, или находишься в разгаре набега на кухню. В общем, именно в тот момент, когда меньше всего готов к отражению неизвестной угрозы. Киборг, правда, патрулирует территорию Храма, но извещение о проникновении и его застаёт врасплох. 

Смоук оказывается у двери в личные покои грандмастера, чтобы увидеть, как внутрь проникает человек. Система в доли секунды просчитывает, что неизвестный не является членом Лин Куэй, а значит, это враг (неважно, кем он окажется на самом деле, программа в любом случае помечает неизвестные цели как враждебные). Решив не церемониться, киборг вышибает дверь и стремительным рывком хватает вторженца за шкирку. Он успевает только заметить тёмный взгляд из-под глубоко натянутого капюшона, а потом тело перестаёт его слушаться. 

Мгновенно проснувшийся от чужого присутствия, но намного больше – от грохота слетевшей с петель двери – Саб-Зиро рукой прикрывает глаза от ослепительно-яркой вспышки, излучённой чем-то в руках незнакомца, после чего с силой бьёт его в живот, заставляя согнуться пополам. В покои вваливаются ещё двое потревоженных бойцов клана. Грандмастер коротко командует: “Взять!”, кивая на вторженца, и склоняется над упавшим другом. 

На осторожное прикосновение Смоук реагирует тихим болезненным стоном. Криомант сначала рефлекторно отдёргивает ладонь, а потом уже пугается. Киборги не могут чувствовать боль, эти рецепторы просто заблокированы. И всё же…

– Смоук? 

– Я… в порядке, – отзывается киборг после долгого молчания, вздрагивает всем корпусом, и с глухим вздохом просит. – Помоги встать.

Саб-Зиро осторожно помогает другу принять вертикальное положение. Киборг, на самом деле, тяжеленный, особенно когда наваливается всем весом, явно не в силах удержаться на ногах. Коротким телепортом он перемещается к стене и, опираясь на неё рукой, медленно доплетается до пленника. Пинком сгоняет его с места и подбирает с пола – едва не упав при этом – обломки чего-то. Потом плюхается на кровать грандмастера и, судя по всему, просто выключается. 

Вздохнув, Саб-Зиро устало просит отвести пленника в карцер, аккуратно сдвигает киборга ближе к стене и устраивается с краю, собираясь доспать остаток ночи. 

Утром Смоук, как прилежная секретарша, приносит грандмастеру кофе и вообще выглядит совершенно обычно. Вот только обмануть того, кто знает его много лет, не так уж просто.

– Рассказывай, – впрочем, криомант и не думает отказываться от кофе. Может, это и странно, но киборг действительно хорошо его готовит.

– Сейчас я уже всё исправил, – эненра пожимает плечами и устраивается на подоконнике, прислонившись спиной к окну. Эта его привычка уже стоила Саб-Зиро десятка выбитых стёкол и пару раз катапультировавшегося из окна киборга, вследствие чего к окну пришлось приварить крепкую решётку. Неудивительно, что неизвестный вторженец предпочёл для проникновения дверь. Которую, кстати, надо бы ещё восстановить.

Смоук некоторое время молчит, рассеянно подбрасывая на ладони те самые обломки неизвестно чего.

– Это было устройство, генерирующее электромагнитный импульс. Проще говоря, штука, которая убивает всю электронику в радиусе своего действия. Весьма небольшом, кстати говоря. Мне сильно повезло, что у меня есть экранирующий щит. Иначе мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.

– То есть…

– Целью был я. Вспоминай, кто из наших врагов знает, что у тебя есть ручной киборг? 

– Если только кто-то из клана… Но это ведь невозможно! 

– Невозможно. Клан я уже просканировал, среди них предателей нет. Мы их хорошо воспитали, – в голосе Смоука появляется немного заслуженной гордости. – Недовольные есть, разумеется, но они бы скорее бросили вызов лично.

– Сделаешь мне ещё кофе? – почти жалобно просит грандмастер.

Киборг, тихо посмеиваясь, кивает. 

– Лучше пошли, позавтракаешь нормально. И кофе сделаю, конечно. 

Клан просто гудит от сплетен. Ночное происшествие просто не могло пройти незамеченным, и найти теперь того, кто первым не удержал язык за зубами, практически невозможно. Саб-Зиро несколькими скупыми фразами отделывается от любопытных учеников и старается как можно быстрее покончить с едой – он вообще не любит кому-то что-то рассказывать. Сначала нужно разобраться с проблемой. Главная ниточка к проблеме сидит у них в карцере. 

В безлюдной галерее, ведущей к оборудованным под карцер помещениям, сегодня особенно много теней. Когда киборг внезапно останавливается, словно парализованный, криомант уже знает, кого увидит на своём пути. 

Словно не замечая младшего брата, Нуб Сайбот медленно, без угрозы, протягивает руку к киборгу.

– Я вернулся за тобой.

Смоук резко качает головой. Кажется, он с радостью сбежал бы отсюда, но почему-то не может.

– Подумай. Что тебе до них, обычных людей? Они никогда тебя не примут. Он, – уничижительный кивок в сторону растеряно замершего криоманта, – даже не в состоянии обеспечить тебе защиту. Что, если бы у тебя не было этого щита? А я могу. Вместе мы сможем всё. Присоединись ко мне.

Словно во сне, киборг покорно делает шаг вперёд, его тело начинает становиться полуматериальным, превращаясь в то, чем он был во время своего первого появления в Арктике.

– Смоук! – беспомощно окликает Саб-Зиро. Но, кажется, друг больше его не слушает.

Эненра встаёт рядом с Нуб Сайботом. В его взгляде что-то неуловимо изменилось, хотя разве можно что-то понять по бесстрастным камерам? Развернувшейся пружиной киборг вцепляется в плечи демона, роняя на пол, и вырубает быстрым точным ударом.

– И чего ты там застыл? Иди помогай, это явно ненадолго. Ты же хотел его на нашу сторону перетащить.

Криомант с облегчением выдыхает. И делает шаг к другу и его добыче.


	6. Chapter 6

В Храме Лин Куэй царят гвалт и анархия. Грандмастер, прихватив лучших учеников, отбыл в горы Тибета, разбираться с очередной проблемой лорда Рейдена, и молодняк вовсю пользовался неожиданно свалившейся вольницей. А единственному, кто мог бы прекратить безобразие, сейчас категорически не до того.

Смоук мечется по территории, не в силах найти себе места. Боевого киборга не сдашь в багажное отделение и не выдашь за оригинальный ноутбук, да и Храму нельзя совсем без охраны. Пришлось остаться. 

Раньше отвлечься от нерациональной тревоги – криомант сейчас хорошо защищён и вполне может справиться без него – помогла бы тяжёлая тренировка. Но теперь любой удар превращает тренировочный инвентарь в щепки, а крошить ледяные скульптуры, которыми на досуге развлекается Саб-Зиро, ему не позволяет совесть. Программа-убийца благополучно была из системы стёрта, но он всё ещё опасается участвовать в тренировочных спаррингах – люди кажутся слишком хрупкими. 

Нарезая нервные круги по территории, киборг оказывается возле двери в самый дальний зал, где держат Нуб Сайбота. Помедлив, толкает дверь ладонью, входя внутрь. В конце концов, чего ему бояться теперь?

В зале темно – для человеческих глаз – и тихо. Но если напрячь сенсоры, можно различить едва слышное гудение магических печатей – единственного, что удерживает демона здесь. 

– Не спится? – тихий смешок из темноты. Тень проскальзывает совсем рядом, но киборг только вздрагивает от неожиданности. Нуб Сайбот не может отсюда выйти, но разгуливать по залу имеет полное право.

Глухо выдохнув, Смоук сползает по стене, опускаясь на пол, и почти жалобно признаётся:

– Мне одиноко. 

– Братец не нашёл способа взять тебя с собой? – демон останавливается совсем рядом, киборг слышит его дыхание, но у него нет желания приглядываться, чтобы разглядеть чёрную тень в тёмной комнате. Потом чужие сильные пальцы медленно скользят по плечу, задевая чувствительные контакты, и по телу проходят слабые электрические импульсы. Приласкать можно и киборга, нужно только знать, как.

Демон гладит и теребит контакты и неизолированные проводки. Киборг тихонько мурлычет, как большой механический кот, давно уже не получавший хозяйской ласки. Даже слишком давно.

– Выпусти меня отсюда. Ты ведь можешь. 

– Нет, – Смоук весь подбирается, насторожившись и стряхивая такую приятную расслабленность. 

– Я никого не трону. Обещаю. 

– Не верю, – киборг качает головой, но остаётся на месте. Почему-то.

– Смоук, – Нуб Сайбот глухо, сокрушённо вздыхает. – Я легко мог бы убить тебя сейчас. Или отключить и снова перепрограммировать, – пальцы демона замирают совсем рядом с нужной панелью. – Но я этого не делаю. Почему, как ты думаешь?

– Это же ты послал того, кто на нас напал.

– Да, – демон кивает, даже не собираясь спорить. – Всего одно простенькое внушение, и человечек верит всему, чему угодно. Но я знал, что он не сможет причинить тебе серьёзный вред. Я хотел показать, что, оставаясь здесь, ты уязвим. Даже этот твой щит не рассчитан на более серьёзное воздействие, а система и вовсе беззащитна. Один, даже не хороший, средненький хакер с ноутбуком – и тебе конец. А я этого не хочу, – вздохнув, Нуб Сайбот садится рядом и прислоняется спиной к стене. – Знаешь, не хочется это признавать, но Лиенг победил. Я бы хотел остаться и попробовать начать сначала. Если ты мне поверишь.

Склонив голову к плечу, киборг некоторое время взвешивает все за и против. Кибернетика не знает слова “верить” и откровенно сопротивляется глупости решения. Но оно кажется правильным. Несколькими резкими движениями Смоук стирает контур одной из удерживающих печатей – этого достаточно, чтобы освободить пленника. Демон встаёт и всласть, почти до хруста, потягивается.

– Спасибо. Пойдём. Помогу призвать молодёжь к порядку.


	7. Chapter 7

Саб-Зиро возвращается в Лин Куэй с тревогой. Их миссия завершилась успешно, лорд Рейден остался доволен. Но что произошло в клане за время его отсутствия? Среди бойцов еще оставались недовольные, а Смоук был так подавлен предстоящей разлукой, что мог и не захотеть защищаться, да и всё еще боялся кого-то покалечить. И Нуб Сайбот. Демон коварный, он мог что-то придумать, а Смоук так доверчив… Если с другом что-то случилось, грандмастер не сможет себе этого простить. А даже если всё не так страшно, и киборг в порядке, то уж Храм наверняка стоит на ушах. Юным адептам только дай свободу от начальства…

Однако арктическая цитадель встречает его идеальной чистотой – даже сугробы вдоль дороги слишком ровные для природных – и армейской дисциплиной. Храм начищен до блеска, встреченные воины сдержанно приветствуют грандмастера и возвращаются к прерванным занятиям по уборке территории. Саб-Зиро качает головой, размышляя, не сон ли это. 

Единственным сгустком хаоса в этом царстве внезапного порядка оказывается киборг, неожиданно соткавшийся из облака дыма прямо перед хозяином Лин Куэй. 

– С возвращением! – эненра порывисто обнимает друга, заставив закашляться, случайно вдохнув дым. Стихия бушует вокруг киборга, он чуть подпрыгивает от распирающих эмоций и выглядит гораздо более живым, чем когда-либо после своей кибернетизации.

– Смоук… Что происходит?

– Всё хорошо, – эненра пожимает плечами. – Мы просто решили навести порядок к твоему возвращению. Немного не уложились по времени.

– Мы?..

– Саб… только не пугайся. Я его выпустил. 

За спиной киборга возникает черная тень, и в коридоре появляется Нуб Сайбот. Грандмастер невольно делает шаг назад. Случилось то, чего он боялся. Но… Эненра совершенно нормален, осязаем, клан, за исключением немного странного поведения, в полном порядке… Решив не ронять авторитет руководителя, причина испуга подхватывает его под локоть, запихнув в ближайшую пустующую комнату. Смоук задерживается на пару минут, чтобы отправить уставших воинов отдыхать, и присоединяется к ним. 

– Что происходит? Смоук? Я доверял тебе…

– Больше не доверяешь? – киборг склоняет голову к плечу, в голосе слышится неприкрытое лукавство. 

Криомант вздыхает: 

– Доверяю. Объяснитесь.

– Ты победил, – демон пожимает плечами. – Я на стороне добра. Ну, немного провел воспитательную работу среди твоих бойцов. Не волнуйся, никакой магии, внушений или подобного. Только разговорный жанр. Но согласись, братец, оставлять толпу мало управляемых вояк на одного кибернетического оболтуса было не самой лучшей идеей.

Усмехнувшись, эненра плюхается на лавку рядом с демоном, и тот мигом опрокидывает его к себе на колени, почесывает под челюстью, как кота. Криомант дергается, собираясь вызволять друга, но киборг сам останавливает его. 

– Всё нормально, Тундра, правда. Ему можно верить.

– Я тебе сенсоры отключу, не возражаешь? – Нуб Сайбот аккуратно переключает что-то на панели управления, отмахиваясь от возмущенного вопля младшего брата. – Братец, тебе не кажется, что если Смоук с его паранойей насчет твоей безопасности позволяет мне отключить его от мира, то тебе стоит к нему прислушаться? Сейчас он нас не видит и не слышит.

– Поправка: говорить могу, – с негромким смешком отзывается киборг.

– А…

– А еще знаю вас, как облупленных, так что предугадать, когда можно вклиниться в разговор, не составляет труда. И кстати, у меня еще тепловизор есть, он таким способом не отключается. Так что кое-что вижу. Тундра, ты в безопасности. 

– По крайней мере, по губам читать не сможет, а мне есть, что тебе сказать без его ушей. 

– Что ты с ним сделал? – грандмастер с тревогой следит за руками демона.

– Ничего, что было бы не полезно, – Нуб Сайбот бережно проводит пальцем по скуле киборга, стирая пятнышко какой-то грязи. – Успокоил. Он тут с ума без тебя сходил. Ваш хваленый “специалист по кибернетике” стер совсем не то, что надо, да еще и резервных копий оставил несколько штук. 

– Когда ты научился разбираться в компьютерах?

– Когда нашел его в застенках у Шао Кана. Думаешь, так было просто заставить его напасть на Лин Куэй? Пришлось кое-чему научиться. Кстати, я ему еще память немного подправил, – демон надолго замолкает.

– Зачем?

– Десять лет в плену, братишка. Ты представляешь, как это? То, что его там не пытали, не означает, что это был курорт. Парень крепко на тебя обижен был. Ты ведь, по сути, его бросил.

– Но… он говорил, что… 

– Ты веришь всему, о чем треплется этот прохвост? – Нуб Сайбот тихо смеется. – Он даже меня сумел провести, а ты намного доверчивее демона, уж поверь мне. Так вот, от этой обиды я его избавил. И напоминать не думай даже. 

– Хватит его отчитывать, – Смоук потягивается, как довольный сытый кот. – Включи всё обратно, и пошли работать. У нас там восстание уборщиков скоро начнется.


	8. Chapter 8

Уже вскоре Саб-Зиро понимает, насколько легче стала его жизнь. 

Раньше грандмастер вечером – вернее, уже глубокой ночью – падал на кровать и от усталости тут же вырубался, столько дел требовали его внимания. Тренировки, руководство делами клана, дипломатические встречи, переговоры с поставщиками, восстановление Храма и обустройство его для нормальной жизни и еще прорва ежедневных забот. И только сейчас Саб-Зиро начинает понимать, насколько удобнее не делать всё самому. 

Тренировки целиком и полностью взял на себя Нуб Сайбот. Первое время Саб-Зиро откровенно не доверяет демону, но приходится признать, что адепты слушаются его куда охотнее, чем грандмастера. Непонятно, дело в большем опыте или демон попросту запугал весь клан, но дисциплина на тренировках царит железная. 

Смоук, хоть и излеченный от излишней паранойи, продолжает всюду тенью следовать за руководителем Лин Куэй, изображая телохранителя и секретаршу в одном лице. Исправно приносит кофе по утрам, разбирается со счетами и договорами, и, оказывается, очень помогает на переговорах. Один вид молчаливой бесстрастной фигуры за спиной грандмастера сразу урезонивает чересчур горячих оппонентов. 

Однажды вечером демон с ухмылкой предлагает отпраздновать “воссоединение семьи” и извлекает откуда-то бутылку коньяка. 

В рабочем кабинете грандмастера не горит свет, тени пожирают углы и клубятся под столом, шкафами, причудливо меняют вид небольшой статуи дракона. Братья оккупировали широкий подоконник, не оставив места третьему участнику семейного ужина. Смоук сидит на полу между ними, откинув голову на колени Нуб Сайбота. Демон с улыбкой почёсывает его “за ухом”. Кибер-кот негромко мурлычет, и Саб-Зиро вспоминает довольную ухмылку от уха до уха, которая в юности сопровождала каждую удавшуюся шкоду. Криомант уже немного пьян, и испытываемые им чувства можно вполне однозначно отнести к ревности.

– Не правда ли, он прелесть? – улыбаясь, Нуб Сайбот приподнимает голову киборга за подбородок, вглядываясь в его глаза. – Довести такого чудного котика до черной депрессии. Нехороший грандмастер.

– Ты специально это делаешь, – с детской обидой заявляет грандмастер, пытаясь за руку перетащить друга к себе, но киборг слишком тяжелый для подобного маневра и, кажется, не собирается облегчать криоманту задачу. 

– Все любят ласку, братишка. Даже ты, – протянув руку, демон чешет за ухом и брата. Тот вздрагивает от неожиданности и пытается отодвинуться, но закончившийся подоконник не дает этого сделать. 

– Ну и чего ты дергаешься? – Смоук переползает на колени друга, смотрит снизу вверх. – Я же рядом. Никто с тобой ничего не сделает, даже если захочет.

Саб-Зиро неуверенно опускает ладонь и пытается повторить действия демона. Смоук тихо смеется. 

– Почему ты раньше не говорил мне, что так можно? 

– Думал, что это ни к чему, – эненра чуть пожимает плечами. – Я ведь просто машина для исполнения приказов грандмастера. Ну, так должно было быть, по крайней мере. Но, оказывается… Приятно. И, наверное, это единственное, что я могу почувствовать. 

– Не хандрить! – требует Нуб Сайбот и несколько раз проводит кончиками пальцев по проводкам на шее киборга. Криомант, на колени которого тот опирается, чувствует, как внутри кибернетического тела снова зарождается вибрация мурлыканья. Ну точно кот. 

– Смоук, а ты кого из нас больше любишь? 

Тихо посмеиваясь, киборг отбирает у грандмастера стакан.

– Так, Тундра, пить тебе хватит. 

– И вообще, маленьким мальчикам давно пора спать, – усмехнувшись, демон гладит брата по голове, как в далеком детстве. 

– Я уже не маленький, – с обидой уклоняется от его руки Саб-Зиро. – И не пьяный. 

– Я вижу, – Смоук аккуратно позволяет пошатывающемуся руководителю опираться на себя. – Идем. Спать действительно пора. 

Личные покои грандмастера находятся напротив кабинета, только короткий коридор перейти. Доставив друга до места, Смоук оставляет его готовиться ко сну. Быстро обходит территорию и сам Храм, проверяя, всё ли в порядке, и возвращается с бутылкой минералки и таблетками от головной боли. Заботливо поправляет сонному грандмастеру одеяло и устраивается в ногах кровати, свернувшись клубком. И тихим шепотом отвечает на последний вопрос:

– Я уже давно сделал выбор.


	9. Chapter 9

У грандмастера Саб-Зиро существует ежедневный, неукоснительно соблюдаемый ритуал.

Ранним-ранним утром, которое другие справедливо могли бы назвать глубокой ночью, прежде всех тренировок, криомант осторожно поднимается с кровати и крадучись проходит по коридорам арктического Храма Лин Куэй. В столь ранний час, когда холодно даже повелителю льда, никого из членов клана в коридорах не встретишь. И всё же, нужно соблюдать крайнюю осторожность. 

Стараясь ступать как можно тише, грандмастер добирается до чуть приоткрытой двери в кухню. Прислоняется к левому косяку и осторожно заглядывает внутрь. В кухне не горят лампы, единственный свет даёт маленький голубой огонёк старенькой газовой плиты, неведомо на какой барахолке приобретённой и незнамо кем притащенной сюда. 

У того, кто находится сейчас в кухне, тоже есть свой ритуал. 

Киборг прекрасно видит в темноте. Однажды, желая сбежать из-под его опеки, грандмастер запер друга в единственной комнате без окон и искусственного освещения. И по возвращении обнаружил на стене вырезанное чем-то острым каллиграфически-аккуратное честное мнение эненры о своём поведении. Комнату пришлось ремонтировать.

В общем, небольшого огонька ему вполне хватает. Смоук внимательно следит за поставленной на огонь туркой. Отсчитывает даже не минуты – мгновения, что-то колдует над разделочной доской – наверняка опять потакает пагубной страсти грандмастера-сладкоежки. И одновременно еле слышно напевает что-то весьма бодрое. Саб-Зиро и рад бы знать – что, но до сих пор не находит времени выучить чешский хотя бы в пределах младшей школы. К тому же, ему стыдно признаваться в подглядывании. Но есть что-то безумно занимательное в боевом киборге, целиком поглощённом приготовлением кофе для грандмастера. 

Честно сказать, готовить эненра не умеет от слова совсем и, похоже, принципиально. Во всяком случае, Саб-Зиро, устроивший однажды другу “наряд по кухне”, зарёкся раз и навсегда проводить такие эксперименты. Повар, лишённый возможности попробовать своё творение, и отсутствие в Лин Куэй чего-то, хоть отдалённо напоминающего кулинарную книгу… Хотя, вспоминая тот отчаянно-солёный тортик, криомант не может с уверенностью сказать, что это не было шуткой. Потому что кофе эненре удаётся действительно блестяще.

А Смоук отлично знает, что за ним наблюдают. Знает – кто, и даже догадывается, по какой причине. Так же, как знает и то, что стоит только снять турку с огня, Саб-Зиро откроет дверь, изображая только что проснувшегося деятельного руководителя, щёлкнет выключателем, заливая небольшое помещение ослепительно-ярким после темноты искусственным белым светом, и спросит, почему он опять прячется в темноте. А киборг только пожмёт плечами и предложит ему кофе.

Они оба это знают. Им приятно соблюдать свои маленькие утренние ритуалы.


End file.
